What Lies Within
by Sonjia
Summary: In high school, Mat, Jeff, Jay and Adam were all "popular" kids, and when Jeff gets dared to sleep with a girl who was not considered "cool", everything gets twisted...
1. For 25 Grand

"Mindy, face it, we'll never be popular so might as well quit dreaming of it!" Eve exclaimed, taking a sip of her soda. She turned to look at Mindy, who was already in dreamland. Eve looked towards the direction Mindy was staring at and rolled her eyes. She just couldn't imagine why her friend is so fascinated by them. "Mindy!" Her best friend turned around and smiled innocently at her. "You know a guy like Jay will never fall for you," Eve stated, You know that as much as I do." Eve started sipping her soda and Mindy turned back around to look at Jay again. She dropped her milk cartoon and sighed.

"Sorry, Eve! But... well, he is just so cute!" Mindy said. "Just take a look at him. He's right there." She pointed to the table where all the jocks sat. Mindy had always hoped and dreamed of sitting at that table all her life. She started preparing for it since the beginning of junior high, making sure she looked "right".

Mindy was a fairly average girl. Her short brown hair was silky and shining, running down just to her shoulders. The tip of her hair was curled out just a little bit. Her big brown eyes were always filled with happiness and her smile always brighten up someone's day.

Unlike Mindy, Eve had long black hair that ran down to her waist. Her piercing, hazel eyes were always lit up like fire. She never smiled except around Mindy - she didn't feel the need to. Eve is quiet and secluded, paying no attention to others opinions or remarks. Although she is not wiccan, she always liked to wear black. Her father left her family when she was ten. Soon afterward, her mother passed away, her broken heart couldn't handle the hurt anymore. She now lives with her grandparents. Just thinking about it brought back too much pain for her.

"Hey, Eve!" Mindy screeched excitedly, "look, Jay's looking at us." She turned back around and smiled at him. "Oh my gosh!" she said in a frenzy, "he smiled back!"

"Whoopieee!" Eve said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. She just couldn't understand how Mindy is so fascinated by jocks.

"Hey, look, that Mindy-girl is staring at us again," Jay said faking a smile back to Mindy.

"Man, what is her problem?" Matt asked as Jay turned back around to face his friends.

"I think she badly wants a man, if you know what I mean," Adam commented, jokingly. Everyone started laughing. "And that wiccan girl, she looks like she desperately needs a man! Hey Jeff, why don't you make her a real woman?"

"What?" Jeff asked, glancing at the girls.

"You know what I mean," Adam stated, winking.

"Hell NO," Jeff said, turning down. "No. Never." He took a sip out of his coke, then turned his attention back to his homework, which was due next period.

"Why not?" Adam asked, pressuring him. "Come on, dude, it'll be cool. You haven't have a girlfriend for like ages. And besides, she really needs a makeover!"

"Leave him alone, Adam," Jay said. "You know he doesn't have the guts to! And she won't fall for him anyway!"

"Whatever you guys," Jeff said, his attention still to his homework.

"Yeah, cut it out!" Matt said, defending his little brother.

"Why don't we make a bet here?!" Adam said. "If you sleep with Eve, you get the 25 grand." Jeff looked up from his homework, hesitant at first. He looked over at Matt, who shrugged back at him. He looked over at Eve and Mindy, who were chatting and eating. He really wanted the money to buy a brand new car. 25 grand was a lot. He nodded to Adam and shook on it.

"So, it's a deal then," Adam smirked. He got nothing to lose. His family was a billionaire, 25 grand is definitely worth it for the show.


	2. First Step

"Hi," Jeff greeted politely, extending his hand for a handshake. She turned to look at the jock that sat next to her in english class. She nodded and turned her attention back to the teacher who was blabbering something about how high school students don't know where to use punctuation. "You don't like to talk?"

"Shut up," she demanded fiercely. "You never talk to me." He smiled at her, as she shot him a look.

"So it's a crime that I do it now?" Jeff asked, bending over so that she can hear him whisper. She turned to look at him, then back to the piece of paper she was writing on. "Whatcha doing?"

"Can you just mind your own business?" Eve asked him, with a serious look on her face. She grunted and returned to her work.

"Whatever," Jeff mumbled before sitting back in his chair, slumping down a bit.

"I'm coming!" the old lady yelled after the third knock sounded the door. She opened it to see a blonde man standing before her.

"Hi, miss," he greeted. The old lady smiled and nodded.

"I think you've got the wrong house here," she said, knowing that her granddaughter's only friend is Mindy. She nor her husband has 16 year-old friends.

"No, I got the right house," he said, smiling. "Eve Mitchell does live here, correct?"

"Yes, and you are?" she asked, getting excited that Eve had finally made some new friends. She was always thrilled when they would come over and hang out. Eve always has a good time when her friends are over.

"Jeffrey Hardy, ma'am," he said, extending his hand for a handshake. The old lady put her hand in his. He shook it gently, letting it go. "I'm a sophmore from school... 16 years old. I have four classes with her." The old lady smiled at his politeness. She doesn't always see polite 16 year olds.

"I'm Eve's grandmother," she said. "You can call me Anne, my name, or Grams." She smiled, as he nodded, smiling back. "Well, come in," she offered, opening the door wider than before so he can come in.

"Thank you," he said, not knowing whether he should call her Anne or Grams.

"Kitchen is right over there. She's in there," she said, pointing to the left. He nodded as she turned around and went into the hallway. He rolled his eyes. He wasn't too fond of other old ladies besides his grandmother.

He fixed his thick football jacket, walking across the living room. There was a bowl full of candy on the coffee table that sat in front of the television. He looked around, making sure no one was spying on him and picked up a kiss, unwrapping it and popping it into his mouth, chewing it up.

He walked into the kitchen, seeing Eve humming to herself while she was cooking. He leaned against the wall, his arms crossed across his chest, and one leg over the other. She was, of course, wearing all black except the white apron. Her long hair was pulled up and tied into a bun.

He wanted to get all of this over with...all he need to do was sleep with her, and he'd get the money. Real simple. Besides the fact that she hates his guts and can beat the shit out of him anytime, anywhere, he can do it and get the money. He had seen her in fights, and boy, no one dares to mess with her unless you want to grow up with no front teeth and a broken nose. He knew she wasn't his type. He hated wiccan people and anyone who is not in sports. Of course, she wasn't in sports.

Noticing what song she was humming, he hummed along. She abruptly turned around to see who it was. No one lived in the house that had the voice of a 16 year old boy. "What the hell are you doing here?" she asked.

"Goodness, not glad to see me?" Jeff asked, getting up from the wall.

"No, I hate your guts," she simply said, turning off the stove so that the food won't over burn. He smiled.

"No, you don't," he said, smiling, stepping up closer to her.

"Yes, I do Jeff," she said. "You want me to show you." She raised an eyebrow. He was not just a few feet away, but he kept his distance, knowing how strong and tough this girl was.

"Okay, fine, maybe you do hate me, but why do you hate jocks so much?" he asked, crossing his arms across his chest, studying her.

"Because you guys are jocks. Plain and simple." He laughed at her, but she had a serious look on her face, like always.

"Hey, I have a football game today. You wanna come?" he asked. She stared at him, but also wondering why he wanted to ask her.

"Are you kidding me? I hate going out in public," she simply replied. "What is up with this anyway? You're talking to me. You hate me. You never talk to me. In fifth grade, you always made fun of me." He smiled, remembering how rude he was to her in the fifth grade.

"That was then and this is now, babe," he said, smiling. She shivered when he called her babe. No one called her babe... that was the first time. "So, you want to go to the football game or not?" She sighed.

"No, I don't want to go," she said, turning around and turning on the stove.

"Please?" he asked, stepping up to her. He was now standing by her, in front of the stove. He did his puppy dog face.

"No," she replied.

"If you go, I promise that I'll never come over to your house, ever again," he said. She sighed. That was a good idea, even though she hated bribery. He did his puppy dog face.

"How about this? I'll go if you stop doing your puppy dog face," she said. He laughed and nodded his head. "Thank you. You were freaking me out with that look." He laughed at her.

"Are you gonna just wear that?" he asked, looking at her clothing. She nodded, shrugging. She took off her apron, hanging it on the hook. He shrugged. He didn't care about her or how she looked... just as long as she trusts him enough will be fine for him.


	3. Spice Her Up

She took a seat down in the front row where Jeff had asked her to sit at. She sighed, as the cheerleaders started to rally up the crowd, showing off their moves. "Whoooo, come on Warriors!" the head cheerleader screamed, smiling from head to toe. Eve rolled her eyes.

"How is this suppose to be fascinating?" she asked, pushing her long, dark hair that blew into her face. The game started, and the crowd rose to their feet. "It's just a game people." Obviously, the girl behind her heard her say that.

"If you don't want to watch the game, then go home," she said. She turned around to face a girl, probably a junior in high school.

"Screw you, asshole," she muttered to her. Her mouth dropped in disbelief. She couldn't believe someone would say that to her.

"Do you know who I am?" she asked, putting her hands on her hip, serious look on her face.

"Does it look like I want to know who you are?" she replied back with a question of her own. The girl that was in front of her laughed.

"I am the most popular girl at this school," she said. "My name is Andrea, ass. I was princess in my freshman year, princess again during my sophomore year, and this year, I am going to get queen. I will be the most popular girl at this school. I just couldn't join the cheerleading squad since I got into too many fights." Andrea smirked.

"Keep talking, and I'm going to kick your royal ass," Eve stated. "And ooooh, I'm so scared. You're gonna kick my ass."

The Warriors made a touchdown, Andrea cheering on. Andrea didn't like the looks of Eve. Her piercing hazel eyes can actually burn a hole through someone's forehead. When her school made a touchdown, Andrea cheered. After that, Andrea didn't say anything.

Eve sat down, knowing the girl behind her was scared of her. She can see it in her eyes. She loved it when people were scared of her. She was in control.

"You just wasted an hour of my time, Jeff," she said. "That game sucked, too. The football players suck...everyone sucks." She got in her seat on the passenger side, closing the door behind her. "By the way," she told Jeff, "why are you driving underage?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's not like I'm gonna get caught," he said, starting the car up. "Not unless someone tattles on me."

"I hate your ugly ass," she simply said, "but I don't tattle."

"Why are you so hard-headed?" he asked her, pulling out of the parking lot of the school.

"Why are you such an ass?" she retorted with one of her own questions.

"I am not an ass once you get to know me," he said, his eyes focused on the road. She turned to look at him, snorting. "What? Seriously, you don't know me!"

"And I'm not hard-headed once you get to know me," she said.

"I do want to know you," he said, "but you keep on pushing me away."

"You had a chance," she said. "You could have known me in the fifth grade and up. You could have gotten my trust there. But you didn't. Instead, you made fun of me up till my freshman year in high school. Now, you're turning around and saying that you want to know me? Screw you, Jeff."

"I'm sorry for that," he said. "I am...really. But say, I need a date for a party on..."

"No," she cut him off. "Not going."

"Here's my chance to get to know you and already, you're pushing away." He stopped in front of her house.

"Fine, whatever," she said, not wanting to act like a hypocrite. "If anything happens to me though, you and your friends are dead. DEAD. D-E-A-D, Dead! Because honestly, I really don't care what happens to me." With that, she opened her side door and stepped out, leaving a confused Jeff. What did she mean? he asked himself.

"No, Jeff, I'm not suppose to worry about her," he said. "Just her trust. Just her trust."

"No, Jeff, hell no," Eve said. "Hell no. No. No. No." Jeff smiled at her.

"Why not?" he asked. "It'll look sexy and hotttt on you gurl." He studied the outfit that he bought from the store, just for her. The top was a tank top, showing cleavage. The bottom was a short, short skirt.

"Exactly my point of not wanting to wear it, Nerdy Nero," she said. He looked at her, laughing.

"Nerdy Nero?" he asked laughing, while Eve's face was still plastered with a serious look. "Why don't you smile? You'll look beautiful when you smile."

"Exactly my point of not wanting to smile either," she replied. She sighed, looking at the outfit. "No way in hell are you going to see me in that slutty outfit."

"Please, it's just one night," Jeff said. Eve rolled her eyes. "And me and my friends will be dead if anything happens to you. Pwease? Pwease?" He pleaded with his eyes. Eve sighed. She couldn't believe that she was actually obeying him.

"Fine whatever," she said, crossing her arms across her chest. "The outfit is too...bright though." The top was light blue, while the skirt was white. There were white heel shoes to match it.

Jeff laughed at her. "It's perfect for you. And um..."

"Not another favor, please," she said, rolling her eyes. "I can't believe I'm actually listening to you."

"That's cuz you love me," he said, smiling.

"I hate your guts, Nero," she said. He mocked her, so she stuck her tongue out at him, only to make Jeff laugh.

"Um," he said. "I just need another thing."

"What?" she asked, putting her hands on her hip, grabbing the outfit Jeff had bought her.

"Makeover," Jeff said.

"HELL NO," Eve said, almost screaming it. At least her grandparents weren't home to hear that.

"Andrea, I know you hate Eve, but please?" Jeff asked. They were walking through the halls of the school. Jeff asked Andrea if she can do the makeover for Eve. Of course, Andrea said no.

"No, and by the way did I tell you? She totally dissed me at that football game," Andrea informed. She stopped at her locker, putting her combination in. "She said that she'd kick my royal ass."

Jeff laughed at her, stopping when Andrea shot him a look. "Look, Jeff, no way in hell. She just plain scares the wits out of me."

"I'll give you a thousand grand," Jeff said. Andrea took the books that she needed out of her locker. She sighed. "Come on, please? It took me over an hour to convince her to get a makeover done. And her ugly friend, Mindy, helped me convince her. Don't screw it for me please? And you know you want the money. You know it."

"Okay, when do you want me to do the makeover?" Andrea asked, shutting her locker.


End file.
